A Bolt out of the Blue
by pottermum
Summary: A fluffy story between Ginny and Teddy, set after his first year at Hogwarts. For catchingdragons, inspired by her wonderful stories in 'To Be a Mother' Please go read it.


Ginny smiled to hear the kids bantering while she prepared their breakfast. It was Saturday morning and that had all slept late, but Ginny didn't mind and hadn't even woken Harry, seeing as it was his first day of holidays. Harry would be expected to do a big brekky fry up next time, but for today, it was simply porridge, cereal and toast.

She placed bowls and plates on the table, listening as James and Albus peppered Teddy with questions about Hogwarts as they got out glasses, knives, spoons and assorted condiments. Teddy had just completed his first year, then spent two weeks with his grandmother before arriving yesterday to join the Potters on their holiday to Paris. James, who was itching to go to Hogwarts, had a million and one questions. Lily just wanted to know how Hagrid was.

Ginny couldn't believe that Teddy was already twelve; where had the years gone? Baby Teddy had given Harry a reason to get up and keep going in those terrible weeks and months after the battle. Toddler Teddy had proved interesting, as with all toddlers, and the added problem of Teddy learning to control his magical abilities. But the bonus there, as far as Ginny was concerned, was that Harry could see the kind of father he would become; kind, loving and patient. Older Teddy had welcomed James, Albus and Lily as if siblings, and Ginny couldn't love Teddy more than if she had birthed him herself.

Albus and Lily were giggling as James called out a colour and Teddy would change his hair to match. Ginny's heart was full to have all her kids here with her this morning. She stirred the porridge and decided it was done.

" Come on, Mum, we're starving," complained James.

Ginny turned with her pot of porridge, and he eagerly held up his bowl. She poured it in, then looked at the others. Teddy was reaching for the toast, and Lily and Albus were pouring cornflakes in their bowls.

" Mummy, can you get the milk please?" asked Lily.

Ginny nodded, turning back to pour the last of the porridge in a bowl for herself, knowing Harry wouldn't have any. She placed the empty pot in the sink, then went to the refrigerator to get the milk she had put in a jug to place on the table.

" Do it again," she heard Albus urge, while Lily laughed.

Ginny turned back to the table to find Teddy was now morphing his face. His nose became rounder, and resembled a pig snout. A forgotten memory raced through Ginny's mind, and she dropped the jug.

SMASH The laughter stopped as the kids stopped to look at the floor, then Ginny. She stood in a daze, staring at Teddy, who quickly changed his nose back to normal and his hair became a dull brown.

" Mum, what -?" started James, getting out of his seat. He could see his mother was shaken.

" Stop, don't! Don't move," cried Ginny, her motherly instincts kicking in. " Reparo," she cried, and the jug repaired itself. She picked it up off the floor and began siphoning the spilled milk with her wand to the kitchen sink.

" Gin?" It was Harry, standing in the doorway, freshly showered and dressed. "Everything okay?" he asked in concern.

Ginny could feel her hand shaking as she held her wand. " Fine. It's fine. I-I'm fine."

" No need to cry over spilled milk, Mum," joked James. Ginny brushed the unshed tears from her eyes.

Harry looked at her, then the kids, who all looked confused and worried too.

" There, done. I-I just...excuse me," said Ginny, brushing past Harry.

" Ginny, wait," called Harry, hurrying after her.

" We need to leave for the Burrow soon. I'm going to grab a shower," she called, not facing him. She hurried down the hall and escaped into their bedroom which thankfully included an ensuite. Mercifully, Harry didn't follow, but went back to supervise breakfast.

She leaned her hot face against the cool tile, letting the warm water soothe her body. She felt a bit silly for having such a harsh reaction, and she hoped she hadn't startled Teddy and the others too much.

She took her time washing, then dressing. Harry was waiting in the bedroom when she finally emerged, and watched in silence as she loosely braided her hair. Finally he spoke.

" The kids finished their breakfasts, made their beds and I sent them through the Floo to the Burrow." He hesitated. " Are you okay?" His voice was softer; caring.

She smiled a genuine smile at her husband. " I'm fine, really. Now, we should get going too, don't want to leave my mum and dad to handle the lot of them," she quipped.

Harry smiled back, although he knew she was putting him off, there was still something haunted in her eyes. " You know very well you're mum can handle _all_ the grand kids, and would love every minute of it. We could take our time." His voice was hopeful as he slid his arms around her waist.

Ginny laughed, but pushed him away. " You're right, but still, if we're going to all land there for lunch, we should get over to help prepare it...and hopefully get a fly in before we leave."

Harry nodded, and the two headed for the Floo. Ginny went first, and Harry was right behind her. As soon as she arrived she was whisked away to the kitchen by Fleur, a task she usually hated but today she felt the need to keep busy. Harry watched her go, his brow furrowing.

The Potters, Bill's family and Ron's family were all leaving early the next day to take a Portkey to Paris, so they had decided to have a big lunch at the Burrow today in lieu of the traditional Sunday dinner.

Ron was working at the store today, to give George a day off before he covered for Ron at WWW while he was away. Bill was currently at Gringott's, finalising some paperwork before he could get away, but was expected to be there for lunch. Percy and Audrey's daughters had piano lessons in the morning but they too had said they would be there in time for lunch.

From the kitchen window, Ginny could see her kids were already outside with their cousins, and she could hear Rose asking Teddy about Hogwarts as they headed down towards the pond. Ginny was sure the lot of them would be on their brooms in no time.

She looked up as her dad came into the house, along with Hermione. No doubt he'd asked her advice about some Muggle device he had come across. Her dad waved to her when he caught her gaze, then sat at the table with Harry, Hermione and George.

" You okay, Ginny?" asked Angelina.

" Yeah, fine, why?" asked Ginny.

" I asked you to wash the lettuce, not shred it." Angelina grinned as they both looked down at the strips of lettuce in the bowl.

"Oops." Ginny grimaced sheepishly, but Angelina just shrugged and took it away.

" We'll make it work," soothed Angelina, patting her arm.

" What on earth happened to the lettuce," cried Molly, just coming into the kitchen.

" Er, I'm going for a fly," said Ginny quickly. Harry looked up as she darted past him and the others.

As she wandered towards the pond, sure enough, she could see the older kids in the air. Teddy, James and Albus were up there, along with Victoire, Dominique, Freddie, Roxeanne and Rose. She guessed the younger ones were on the ground watching and waiting for their turn. When she got closer, she could hear Lily call out.

" I'm going to get Daddy, he'll fly with me," she cried defiantly, before storming back to the house.

Ginny sat at the pond's edge, dangling her feet in the cool water. She stared at her reflection, as she had done many times over the years. Here she was now, a grown woman, a mother of three, a respected sportswoman and now sports writer. She'd come a long way from the freckled little tomboy trying to keep up with her older brothers.

" Ginny?"

She turned at the hesitant voice. Teddy hung back, uncertain, hands in his pocket as he leaned against a tree trunk. Ginny was taken aback by how much his stance reminded her of Remus, memories of when he had taught in the classroom or several times at Grimmauld Place. "I came to find Lily to take her up for a fly, but I think she already made it to the house," he mumbled.

" That was nice of you," said Ginny. She patted the ground next to her and he came to sit down. " Looking forward to our trip?" she asked him.

" Yeah, Euro Disneyland is going to be epic," he said, kicking off his shoes and adding his feet to the pond.

"It sure is. I kind of wish my dad was coming, he'd go absolutely nuts," agreed Ginny.

There was a silence, then Teddy asked - " Ginny, I don't know what I did wrong this morning, but I'm sorry and I won't do it again. Promise."

Ginny felt terrible. She placed an arm around his slender shoulders.

" Teddy, I'm sorry. I want you to know that you did absolutely nothing wrong. If anything, I should have sought you out when I arrived, just to let you know that. I really am sorry, Teddy," she said.

"What did I do, Ginny?" he asked. "I don't want to upset you again."

She hesitated, then decided of course he should know. "Many years ago, my family had to go to Grimmauld Place for safety. This was about, oh, let's see, 1995? Anyway, my parents were always having meetings with other people in the Order -"

" Like my dad?" asked Teddy, who always loved hearing stories of his parents.

Ginny nodded. " Yes, your dad was there from time to time. It was the first time I met Sirius, too. My mum made me, Ron and the twins help her clean the place, not very exciting holidays, I can tell you."

Teddy screwed up his nose. "My grandma makes me help her too."

Ginny smiled at him in sympathy. "The twins were always holed up in their room, planning some of their wheezes. Ron and I would hang around together until first Hermione, then Harry arrived. Then it was just me left alone. Except..."

" Yeah?" encouraged Teddy when she paused.

" Your mum she...I don't know, noticed I was bored, noticed I was itching to do something besides clean. She would come up to mine and Hermione's room, just to chat, see if there was anything we wanted her to pick up for us, you know, magazines, lollies, that sort of thing. Sometimes she would just hang around with us, talking about boys; she used to know my brother Charlie, you know. I thought she was so cool, and she was an Auror, so I knew she was tough and could fight. Basically, she was everything I hoped to be when I grew up," admitted Ginny.

" She sounds great," said Teddy, smiling fondly at the thought of the mother he would never know.

" She was. I know I didn't know her that long really, but she felt like a cool older sister. She used to -" Ginny's voice broke off and she looked away.

" It's okay, Ginny." Teddy patted her arm.

Ginny looked back at him. "Your mum would entertain me and Hermione at the dinner table by changing her face. One of her favourite changes was a pig snout. When I turned around and saw you this morning, just like her...it took me back so many years, and I just suddenly missed her so much."

" Oh." Teddy contemplated for a moment. "That's good, though, right? It means that you haven't forgotten her. I don't want anyone to forget her," he said quietly.

" We won't Teddy," vowed Ginny. She chuckled. " How can I, when I have the best part of both your parents sitting next to me right now. Do you know how much you just resembled your father, standing by that tree. It was his stance, all over again. They are still with us, through you."

" Really?" asked a surprised Teddy. " Everyone says I look like Mum because of my morphing." He changed his hair colour to Weasley red.

"But you have your father's loyalty and caring. I see it when I've watched you with James, Albus and Lily. You've always been a great big brother," complimented Ginny.

Teddy looked pleased. " Thanks, Ginny. I promise I won't do the snout any more."

"Of course you will, and you should. I'll just be more prepared next time, and there won't be any smashed jugs or spilled milk, promise," she laughed, nudging his shoulder.

Suddenly they heard James and Albus calling Teddy's name. " Teddy's on _my_ team," insisted James.

" No way, he's on mine and Dom's," protested Albus.

"Looks like they need you over there," noted Ginny.

Tedd nodded and removed his feet from the pond. Ginny did a drying charm on them, and he quickly put on his shoes and socks. He stood and went to walk away, then stopped. " Hey, Ginny?"

" Yeah?"

" What do you reckon, you and me, on the biggest, baddest roller coaster Euro Disneyland has," he coaxed.

Ginny winked. " You got it!"

He grinned his cheeky grin in response and ran off. " Oh, hi Harry," Ginny heard him say.

Ginny took her feet out of the pond and did a drying charm on them, then stood. She eased her feet into her shoes, and headed for the pitch. She looked up to find Harry watching her.

He came to her, as she walked to him. " Okay?" he asked gently.

Ginny walked straight into his arms. " Okay," she agreed. She leaned her head against his chest, then admitted quietly, " Sometimes it hits me, like a bolt out of the blue, how much I still miss them so much. Fred, Colin, Sirius, Remus...Tonks."

" I know," agreed Harry quietly, stroking her hair. He held her in a comfortable silence. "Do you mean, like a...lightening bolt?" he teased.

Ginny chuckled, and pulled away to look into his twinkling eyes. " That was lame, Harry. Lame."

" But it made you smile," he offered.

She looped her arms around his neck. " Yes, you did," she acceded. "My hero."

He winced good naturedly. " Well, if I had to be someone's hero, I'll always pick you." He dropped his head down and kissed her. It was intended to be a light kiss, but it soon developed into more.

" Dad, are you – oh gross," complained Albus, coming across them. He turned and yelled. "I found him, he's snogging Mum again!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused looks. " What's up, Al?" asked Harry, keeping Ginny in his arms.

" James says Teddy's on his team, and I want him on mine," whined Albus.

" Well, how about Dad and me on your team?" suggested Ginny.

" Really?" When they nodded, Albus whooped. " Awesome, yes!" He yelled to James; unseen. " You are _so_ going down, James. Mum _and_ Dad are on _my_ team."

They heard James voice his protest as they headed for the pitch. Albus had run ahead, to rub it into his brother. "Just think, they'll be sharing a room at the Delacours for a whole week. How do you think that's going to go?" asked Ginny, rhetorically.

" We can tag team them with Teddy, he's a good influence on them both," offered Harry.

"Smart, handsome _and_ a good kisser," said Ginny, pretending to be surprised. "I think I'll keep you around," she teased.

" Lucky me...but I'm still not going on those big roller coasters at Disneyland with you," he said quickly.

Teddy flew low, and smiled at Ginny when she heard that. She smiled back.

" That's okay, Harry, Teddy and I have already got that covered," she said.

Harry looked between the two and realised that whatever had happened between them this morning, had been fixed. " Good," he said, "good."

Albus nearly tripped over himself to hand them their brooms. " Come on, Mum, Dad, let's go. Dad, you're Keeper. Mum, Chaser, of course."

His cousins on the opposing team groaned. Albus looked pleased, especially towards James.

" Come on, Ginny, you against me," called Teddy.

She flew up to him. " Only in Quidditch, Teddy Lupin."

He smiled at his surrogate mother, knowing she would always be on his side, through thick or thin. And if he ever had any questions about his parents, Harry and Ginny were always happy to share memories about his parents.

That was their gift to him.


End file.
